


"Regalo de navidad"

by dgy_book



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Presents, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgy_book/pseuds/dgy_book
Summary: Sven no sabe que regalarle a Burt...Burt ya tiene el regalo para Sven...Necesitaba un poco de Curtisson...
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Kudos: 11





	"Regalo de navidad"

Burt estaba guardando el regalo de navidad que tenía para Sven en el bolsillo de su saco cuando recibió una llamada a sus auriculares...

Sven se avía despertado con dos inquietudes, la primera inquietud es que hoy era navidad y para su mala suerte no tenía un regalo para Burt, pensó en varias cosas que regalarle pero nada lo convencía y la segunda inquietud es que no había pasado un buen tiempo de "calidad" con él. Después de pensarlo durante un buen rato decidió llamar a su pareja.

-Burt necesito que vengas a mi habitación en... una media hora- dijeron del otro lado de la línea, Burt presionó un botón en sus auriculares para contestar...

Sven solo escuchaba una estética del otro lado de la línea y luego escucho la monótona voz de Burt -Si jefe, estaré ahí en media hora entonces...- Burt pudo sentir como Sven sonreía desdé el otro lado -Bueno, más tarde nos vemos- dijo Sven para después colgar la línea, Burt sonrió muy levemente era un plan perfecto para dar su regalo.

Sven se dió una ducha rápida, se vistió con la ropa más provocativa que tenía, acomodó un poco su habitación y por último detalle se acomodo un moño en la cabeza solo faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara Burt.

Burt se dió una ducha rápida, se vistió con lo más elegante que tenía y guardó su regalo en su saco, salió de su habitación y fue a la habitación de Sven, solo faltaban 5 minutos, toco la puerta -Adelante- se escucho la voz de Sven.

Sven estaba acostado en la cama con una ropa muy provocativa y un moño en la cabeza color azul, Burt al verlo jadeó, Sven le hizo una seña para que se acercará y Burt se acercó sin protestar, Sven se levantó de la cama y jalo a Burt de la corbata dándole un beso en los labios.

Sven se giro y Burt calló a la cama, Sven se subió en su regazo, sus manos se dirigieron a retirarle el saco y chaleco junto con el sombrero y auriculares para que nadie los molestara, desabrocho los botones de la camisa mientras bajaba sus besos desde la boca de su pareja a la mandíbula por toda la clavícula mordiendo esta última con fuerza se escuchaba la respiración de Burt agitada y jadeos ahogados, Sven se acercó a el oído de Burt -Feliz navidad- mordió el lobulo de la oreja de Burt, Burt jadeó fuertemente.

Burt se giró estando entre las piernas de Sven, beso a este último en los labios, sus manos estaban en la cadera de Sven, quería arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo suyo pero decidió esperar un poco más, retiró la pequeña playera de Sven, este gimió cuando Burt beso uno de sus pezones mordiendo lo levemente y acarició el otro suavemente, Sven era un desastre a ese punto y ni siquiera avían empezado.

Sven se restregó contra Burt, necesitaba atender su erección, Burt entendió lo que quería arrancando la ropa que conservaba Sven, esté último jadeó ante lo sucedido, estaba impaciente y al parecer Burt también pero este último todavía conservaba el pantalón, Sven hizo el mejor intento por soltar el cinturón del pantalón de Burt, este último lo ayudo y también retiró la ropa interior -Espera, ahí lubricante en el cajón- dijo Sven entre jadeos, Burt saco el lubricante vertiendo una cantidad considerable en sus dedos, insertó el primero en la pequeña entrada de Sven y este gimió de dolor, Burt se detuvo y besó a su pareja para distraerlo del dolor después de adaptarse Sven le autorizó para agregar otro, Burt agregó otro dedo haciendo movimientos de tijeras para estirar a Sven, esté último cerro los ojos se había acostumbrado al intruso pero aún le dolía, Burt buscaba algo dentro de Sven se dió cuenta que lo había encontrado cuando Sven gimió de placer, Burt agrego un tercer dedo dando estocadas en ese punto dentro de Sven.

Después de un rato sacó los tres dedos y Sven jadeó molestó antes de siquiera preguntar porque se avía detenido, miro que Burt se pocisionaba entre sus piernas y vertía lubricante en su longitud, Sven gimió ante el tamaño del contrario -No creo que encajé- Burt río con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, entró en Sven este grito de dolor -D-Duele detente- rasguño el hombro del contrario, Burt gruño por el rasguño deteniéndose, no lo quería lastimar pero quería romperlo y dejarlo sin caminar durante días pero el no era así... tal ves en otro momento lo haría, espero un momento a que Sven se acostumbrara a su considerable tamaño -Puedes continuar pero con cuidado- dijo Sven entre jadeos y gemidos, Burt gruño introduciendose lentamente hasta llegar al fondo.

Sven gimió cuando Burt lo golpeó fuertemente -Eres demasiado estrecho- dijo Burt entre jadeos y gruñidos, el ritmo era lento, Sven iba marcando el ritmo pronto era más rápido ~Ah~B-Burt~Más rápido~ dijo Sven entre gemidos fuertes, Burt cumplió con lo que le pedía acelerando el ritmo, levantó una de las piernas de Sven poniéndola en su hombro para tener más acceso, Sven gimió de placer cuando Burt golpeó algo dentro de él ~Ahí~Ah~ Sven estaba apunto de correrse ~Ah, no tan rápido aún falta mucho~ dijo Burt entre jadeos, sujeto a Sven por las caderas girandoce en la cama, Sven quedó arriba de Burt ~Vamos... montame~ susurro en el oído de Sven, Sven daba pequeños saltitos, golpeando su próstata contra Burt, este último lo levanto de las caderas dejando caer bruscamente estaba desesperado, Sven se acercó a la clavícula izquierda de Burt dando mordidas y dejando chupetones por toda esta, Burt lo golpeó fuertemente ~Ah~B-Burt~Ah~No-seas tan b-brusco~Ah~ a Sven se le dificultaba hablar estaba exhausto, ambos estaban cerca, Burt se acercó a el cuello de Sven mordiendolo fuertemente ~Ah B-BURT!~ Sven se corrió en el pecho de Burt y Burt se corrió en el interior de Sven al sentir las paredes de este más ajustadas a su alrededor, Burt salió lentamente y Sven jadeó por el vacío que sentía, después se sonrojo al sentir la semilla de Burt salir de él, Burt limpió el desastre que había.

-Feliz navidad Burt- dijo Sven dándole un beso en los labios a Burt, Burt lo abrazo protectora mente, soltó a Sven y recogió su saco, sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul de la bolsa, se arrodilló frente a Sven -El plan no era este pero...- abrió la cajita rebelando un anillo de plata grabado -Sven Svennson... quisieras casarte conmigo?...- dijo Burt con voz sería, Sven se quedó con la boca abierta con un sonrojo luego sonrió tan maravillosamente que Burt sintió que se derretía -Aun que estes desnudo pidiéndome ésto... Si, si, si, si acepto- dijo Sven estirando la mano izquierda y al último casi gritando de felicidad, Burt coloco el anillo en su lugar -Feliz navidad Sven- besos su mano donde colocó el anillo -Te amo...- dijo Burt besando la mejilla de Sven -Yo también te amo mi futuro esposo- dijo Sven besándolo.


End file.
